Body bleu
by SilverPlume17
Summary: Juste un petit OS mettant en scène Hermès et l'un de ses amours (OC) un soir de Saint-Valentin !


**Bonjour/bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci !**

 **Je reviens ce soir avec un petit OS se déroulant en une soirée de Saint-Valentin (d'ailleurs, joyeuse St-Valentin à tous les amoureux qui passeront dans le coin !). L'idée m'est venue cette après-midi et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ! Par contre, je dois vous avouer que si vous n'êtes pas de très grands amateurs de guimauves, il vaut mieux que vous passiez votre chemin** **?**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en m'excusant pour les quelques petites fautes qui auraient pu se glisser ci-dessous,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée/nuit,**

 **SP17.**

 **P.S : cet OS met en scène des personnages principaux d'une fanfiction intitulée « Par Zeus », que vous pouvez retrouver en vous rendant sur mon profil. Mais il peut se lire même si vous n'avez jamais lu la fanfic** **?** **!**

 **Body bleu**

Hermès avait toujours détesté la Saint-Valentin : non parce qu'il pensait que cette fête était purement commerciale – elle l'était mais elle lui permettait de faire son deuxième plus gros chiffre d'affaire après Noël, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre – mais parce qu'il devait se confronter à des amoureux transis toute la sainte journée. Et, même s'il trouvait cela plutôt mignon au départ, le dieu des Messagers en avait vite ras-le-bol, de ces nanas qui lui sautaient au cou ou cherchaient à l'embrasser parce qu'elles le croyaient l'auteur du bouquet de roses qu'il tenait entre les mains ou parce qu'elles étaient si surprises de l'attention que leur portaient soudainement leur petit ami qu'elles étaient sur le point de défaillir. Hermès n'avait jamais réellement aimé les contacts physiques.

Et que dire des hommes qui déballaient les colis sous le nez d'Hermès et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lâcher quelques allusions grivoises au sujet de leur prochaine soirée ? Rien que d'y penser, le Dieu en avait la nausée …

 **« Si tu savais ce qu'on a préparé … »,** lui avait dit Arès alors qu'il signait l'accusé de réception, un sourire presque béat sur les lèvres.

Hermès en avait frissonné de dégoût – il n'avait aucune envie de s'imaginer ce que son demi-frère décérébré et Aphrodite pouvaient bien inventer comme rituel bizarre un soir de Saint-Valentin - avait retiré sèchement son carnet et George des mains du Dieu de la Guerre et s'était dépêché de remonter dans son fourgon.

 **« Ils peuvent réellement avoir un grain, parfois** », murmura le Dieu, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, alors qu'il se remémorait le moment.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et eut un sourire satisfait. 19h07. Il n'avait jamais fini aussi tôt un 14 février. L'idée de passer toute une soirée avec Ambre – chose qu'il n'avait malheureusement pu faire depuis plusieurs semaines -, le réjouissait. Le sourire satisfait se transforma en un sourire reflétant un immense bonheur, il mit sa ceinture de sécurité et passa la première.

 **« Je sais qu'on n'était pas censés s'offrir de cadeau, mais … »,** déclara Ambre d'une petite voix, en se redressant et en sortant un petit paquet bleu de derrière son dos, les joues légèrement rouges.

D'un commun accord, Ambre et Hermès avaient décidé de ne pas fêter la Saint-Valentin : n'ayant pas besoin d'occasion spéciale pour s 'offrir un petit quelque chose – leur plus beau cadeau n'était-il pas de pouvoir se fréquenter librement ? – et Ambre étant en période d'examen, ils avaient privilégié une soirée tranquille passée à regarder un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre à une soirée dans un lieu public bondé de monde. Quelque peu romantique et attentionné, Hermès avait cependant souhaité apporter des roses et des chocolats, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire sourire Ambre. Et ce sourire, Hermès ne s'en lasserait jamais.

 **« Ambre, tu … tu n'étais pas obligée … »** , murmura Hermès, le cœur accélérant ses battements.

Même s'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils ne s'offraient pas de cadeaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir à la vue de l'emballage bleu. Un plaisir qui n'avait cependant rien d'égoïste il était juste ému et surpris qu'Ambre pense à lui. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire. Mais le Dieu s'étonnait toujours de l'intensité de leur relation une intensité qu'il n'avait vécu qu'avec peu de personnes et qui le stupéfiait toujours autant.

 **« Ce n'est pas … c'est pas réellement un …** , bredouilla Ambre, d'une voix encore plus aigüe qu'auparavant. **… enfin, tu verras bien … »,** finit-elle par prononcer après plusieurs hésitations.

Elle lui tendit le paquet, le regard légèrement fuyant.

Son attitude surprit Hermès qui prit quelques secondes pour l'observer de plus près : alors qu'elle semblait assez détendue quelques minutes plus tôt, Ambre était désormais raide comme un piquet. Les joues très rouges, elle se tordait les mains, battait nerveusement du pied et évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Pour résumer, la demi-déesse semblait au bord de l'implosion et de la crise d'angoisse.

Hermès sentit un poids descendre sur son estomac.

 **« Tout va bien ? »,** demanda-t-il, d'une voix faible en essayant de capter le regard de sa bien-aimée

Mais Ambre ne répondit ni ne releva la tête, se contentant de donner un signe de tête en direction du cadeau. _« Ouvre-le »_.

Plus aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir ce qui se trouvait sous le papier bleu, Hermès entreprit de déchirer lentement le papier, le cœur battant à tout rompre d'appréhension. Une énorme appréhension qui laissa place à de la surprise mais aussi à une grande vague de bonheur lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'Ambre lui avait offert.

Un body bleu clair, taille 1 an.

 **« Nom de Zeus, Ambre … »**

La jeune femme, qui s'était attendue à ce qu'Hermès soit totalement mécontent de son présent – après tout, ils n'avaient jamais abordé cette question-là … peut-être était-ce un peu trop tôt ? – leva la tête, surprise du ton à la fois abasourdi et doux que venait d'employer Hermès.

Loin de fulminer de rage, le Dieu des Messagers arborait une expression semblable à ceux des enfants un matin de Noël : les yeux écarquillés et étrangement brillants, il regardait le body comme-ci ce dernier était la huitième merveille du monde.

 **« Ça … ça ne t'ennuie pas? »** , demanda Ambre, toujours un peu sur ses gardes.

Elle avait passé la semaine à s'imaginer les pires scénarios voir Hermès aussi émerveillé et heureux lui semblait surréaliste.

 **« Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment pré … »,** continua-t-elle

Mais Hermès l'interrompit d'un baiser. D'un baiser tendre et fougueux à la fois, qui se devait être le reflet de tout l'amour qui lui portait. Puis, d'un geste doux, il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Ambre en déclarant être le plus heureux des dieux.

Depuis son char, Apollon regardait la scène, un sourire tout aussi béat que celui d'Hermès aux lèvres : il allait être tonton !


End file.
